


Crossing Paths

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith leaves Sunnydale to find her own destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Crossing Paths  
Rating: PG

Spoilers: Angel, Buffy and Supernatural all of them

Summary: Faith leaves Sunnydale to find her own destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Buffy or Angel  
N/B Pat I hope you like it. I know this is a little short sorry about that.

Chapter One

"I'm going to see Faith." Buffy announced.

"Are you nuts, she's a psycho." Xander stared at his friend in shock.

Willow nodded her head timidly. "Are you sure Buffy, Faith is dangerous."

"I just need to make sure she is ok. The Mayor was the only family she had."

XXXXX

Faith sat in her room staring at the wall, she wiped at tear away angrily.

"So what if he's dead." She muttered to herself.

There was a knock at her door, sighing she got to her feet went over and opened it.

"Faith, I thought I would come and check up on you." Buffy said looking a little nervous.

"Go away B. I am not going to have a pity party." Faith muttered and tried to shut the door.

"Faith don't, I." The blonde slayer paused for a moment. "I know he was evil but he was still like a father to you. If you need to talk or anything you know where I am."

"Just leave me the hell alone." Faith screamed pushing Buffy hard and slamming the door.

Buffy stood there stunned she raised her hand to tap again but lowered her hand and walked away.

Faith slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground, looking around her room and it suddenly hit her how alone she was.

XXXXX

Faith snuck into the Mayor's office, she just wanted something of his to remind her that someone did care about her.

She sat at his desk rubbing his hand across it imaging that he was still around. She opened the drawers not really looking for anything until there was this file and a name on the front.

Faith.

The young brunette frowned. "Why has he got a file on me?" She muttered to herself and opening it she started to read. "What the hell?"

Faith closed it quickly keeping a tight grip on it she ran out of the room.

XXXXX

Buffy wandered down the street her mind still on Faith, she was worried about her. Looking up the blonde saw Faith standing at the bus stop a rucksack over her shoulder and a large bag in her hand.

"She's leaving." Buffy whispered and before she knew what she was doing the teenager ran across the road. "Faith what are you doing?"

"What does it look like B? I'm leaving this hellhole." Faith muttered.

"Faith I can help you?" Buffy tried again.

"Haven't you got it yet I don't want your help." Faith walked onto the bus not turning back to look at the only person in the world knew what it was like to be different.

XXXXX

Sam and Dean sat on the bed in the hotel room watching the television as their dad sat at the table cleaning his gun. There was knocking at their door John looked at his sons and nodded. They both got to their feet quickly and grabbing some weapons.

John moved to the door and opened it slowly and standing there was a young girl. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Are you John Winchester?"

"Why?" He asked his hand tightening on the gun.

"My name is Faith and it seems that I'm your daughter."

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

John Winchester stared down at the folder and glanced up at the teenager. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over and his two sons. "You're my daughter." He muttered.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, their mouths slightly open as they stared at the newest member of the family.

"Dad," Sam started to speak, he paused for a minute. "Our lives are, you know, dangerous."

Faith turned to him and laughed. "Don't worry boys I can take care of myself. So you hunt things that go bump in the night." The brunette grinned. "Funny thing is I do that too."

John stared at her, suspicion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a slayer."

"A slayer?" Dean asked.

"A vampire slayer." Faith answered.

"You're a female Van Helsing then?" Dean joked.

Faith walked over to him slammed him against the wall and lifted him up. Dean struggled but could not break her grip.

John and Sam rushed across trying to pull her off; she dropped him and knocked the other too of their feet with a spinning kick.

"Boys, I am stronger, faster and all around better then you because I was born and trained that way." Faith took a deep breath. "Look you're my family and I have made so many mistakes in my life I don't want this to be another. Please give me a chance to be part of the Winchester family. I'm not great at taking orders but I promise I will do my best and I can be of help."

XXXXX

4 years later

Faith looked around LA. "Time to go and fight the good fight." She grinned at herself. They needed some local knowledge, and well she knew so people who could hopefully help her. If they didn't try to kill her first.

The slayer stood outside a huge hotel. The Hyperion. She nodded and headed towards the main doors.

XXXXX

Doyle walked through the hotel, a scream echoed around him. "Cordy." He shouted as he ran down the stairs. Angel was holding onto the beautiful brunette, her eyes wide with terror, and her hands gripping the side of her head.

Wesley turned to look at the young Irishman his face full of confusion.

Slowly the thrashing started to slow and then stopped. "Cordy." Angel asked whispering.

"Owww." She groaned as she opened her eyes. "Is that what a vision feels like?"

Doyle opened and closed his mouth. "You had a vision, what did you see?" He asked.

"It was strange; it was a yellow eyed demon." Cordy muttered.

"Well fuck." A voice said came from the door.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Angel, Cordy and Wes looked up. Cordy paled and backed away. Angel growled, while Wes slowly made his way to the weapons.

"Woah boys, I am not here to fight just need info and then I'll be on my merry way." Faith held up her hands in surrender.

"We don't believe you Faith, not after everything you've done." Cordy said from behind the others.

"Yes and that was years ago, have you heard of me doing anything else like that." Faith paused, "at all."

"We can't risk you hurting anyone." Wes said.

Gunn walked down the stairs eyes widening at the sight before him. "A party and I wasn't invited." He walked over to join his friends.

"Look all I want is information but if you don't want to help then I'll head off now." Faith slowly made her way back to the door. "Ohh and be careful of the yellow-eyed demon, he's very dangerous. He'll come after you."

"Are you threatening her?" Gunn asked.

Faith laughed. "I am helping hunt him down to kill him, not help."

"Yo Faith what's taking so long?" A male voice said.

Cordy opened and closed her mouth and the two good looking men. As soon as they saw weapons aimed the pulled out their guns and moved down next to their sister.

"Guys, don't worry." Faith said reaching and making them lower their weapons.

"Faith.'

"It's fine Sam. Cordy here had a vision of a man with yellow eyes. I just told them to be careful."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother." Dean told them.

Wes frowned for a moment. "Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam and Dean Winchester." He repeated. "Sam, Dean and Faith Winchester?"

Sam looked at his brother and then raised his eyebrow.

"Wes what are you talking about?" Gunn asked a little confused.

"They're the Winchester's, I got to talking to some hunter's in Caritas and their names were mentioned."

"But Faith's not a Winchester," Cordy froze, "is she?"

"Actually I am I found out after the Mayor died. There was a file in his office stating that John Winchester was my father. I had nothing else to do so I went out and found them."

"And been a pain in our arse's ever since." Dean grinned at her.

"Awww Deanie you love me really."

Dean rolled his eyes but the smile remained of his face.

"So you get visions of the yellow eyed demon?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do." Cordy replied.

"So you're one of the children." Sam looked at Faith and Dean.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Cordy looked at the tall good looking young man. "One of the children?"

The Winchester's looked at each other.

Angel growled loudly. "Will you stop looking at each other and tell us what is going on, who are the children?"

"I think we all best better sit down." Sam said with a sigh. Once everyone was seated he looked around them all. "When I was six months old a demon put blood in my mouth."

"Ewwwwww." Cordy muttered scrunching up her face in disgust.

"He wants an army. I don't know what he wants with us but it can't be good. We have been hunting him but no luck so far."

"So Cordy will have this yellow eyed demon after her?" Angel asked moving closer to his friend.

"If she survives that long." Faith whispered.

"What do you mean?" Wes turned to the young woman who was once his slayer.

"We have only met a couple that have not gone insane or disappeared." Faith explained.

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding me." Cordy yelled.

"Cordy calm down." Angel wrapped his arms around her.

The brunette pushed him away. "Calm down, I have a demon after me because he put blood in my mouth when I was a baby, and this is worth repeating because ewwwwww. Then I am told that I might go psycho or vanish."

"We're not going to let that happen." Angel told her.

"I want to speak to Faith, alone."

"You what?" Wes asked his voice full of confusion.

"I want to speak to Faith."

Cordy stood and went into the courtyard. Faith silently followed her out.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Faith asked curiously.

"I didn't like you back then and I don't know you now but there is one thing that is the same about you." Cordy stood with her hands on her hips.

"What's that?"

"I need truthful answers no sugar coating it, ok?" Cordy stared at her.

Faith nodded. "Sure, you want the truth you got it."

"How likely is it that I am going to survive this?"

"To be honest we don't know. We carry on hunting but we keep a close eye on Sam. He is too nice for his own good at times. The two other people that weren't insane one of them disappeared the other, last we heard was doing fine."

"Ok thanks I know what I need to do." Cordy headed back inside with a confuse Faith following her.

"Cordy." Angel started to speak but stopped as Cordy raised her hand.

"I need to find out why this is happening and there is only one thing I can think of that will help."

"What is that Cordy?" Wes asked.

"Sam, Dean, Faith let me come with you?"

TBC


	5. Five

Chapter Five

"Look honey I don't think that's a good idea." Dean said smirking.

"I think she should come with us." Faith said simply ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone.

"Faith?" Sam looked at her.

"We have to keep her safe." Faith said simply.

Angel growled. "We can do that."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and turned to Faith nodding they knew what she meant to keep her safe she stayed with them and on the move.

"No Angel you can't." Faith said simply.

Wesley turned and looked at her. "What are you talking about Faith?"

"Look at your lives here in one place, fighting the good fight Cordy's a target how are you going to keep her safe?"

"You are protecting people you can't be with her 24/7." Faith said simply.

"And you can?" Gunn asked.

"We are always on the move and we know about this demon. We can teach her, train her. We can teach her what she needs to know, how she can be protected." Sam answered for Faith understanding what she was talking about.

"Take care of Dennis." She smiled at her friends. "Angel I have to do this, if you don't understand that is your choice but I am going with them."

Angel watched Cordy as she hugged each of them and finally him. "Cordy don't go, your visions." He whispered.

"It seems that they are leading me in a different direction. Not only do I have to do this, I need to Angel. Faith and her brothers especially Sam know what is happening to me."

"Are you sure Cordy?" Faith asked giving her one more out if she needed it.

"I'm sure." She said quietly with one last look at her friends Cordy turned and left with the Winchester's.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

A year had passed and Angel now and again heard from Cordy, it was good to know that she was alive. He and the rest of Angel Investigations headed back to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the others fight the first but something was missing, it was Cordy he felt empty inside. He had never told her how he felt or even showed her.

Wesley pointed out that whenever Buffy was mentioned that he cut everyone off and everything became second place to the blonde slayer. No wonder why nothing had happened between him and his beautiful brunette.

XXXXX

Buffy, Angel and the rest of the scoobies and AI were out in a cemetery demons and vampires surrounded the.

"Hey B." Faith called out as she did a roundhouse kick knocking one of the vampires to the ground and plunging a stake into his heart watching the creature of the night become a pile of dust.

Cordy kicked on to the ground and killed it.

"Cordy." Dean called out throwing the shotgun to her.

Cordy turned aimed and fired it at the demon that then vanished.

Buffy, Angel and the others snapped out of their confusion and joined in the fight it didn't take long with two slayers, one vampire, a witch and 2 hunters plus their friends to take out the rest of the vampires and demons.

"Cordy?" Angel rushed to her side.

"Hey Angel." She said with a smile. "Been a long time huh?"

Spike stood off to the side watching everything, he loved Buffy but she seemed to think that she and Angel could have something.

Angel on the other hand seemed to have eyes only for Cordy.

"Angel." Buffy called out rushing to his side and looking at Cordelia.

"Let's take this reunion elsewhere shall we?" Faith said standing beside Cordy.

"Of course let's go back to my place." Buffy offered and started to walk with the others following behind her.

"So what's with action figure Cordy?" Xander asked her as he and Willow caught up.

"Well travelling with the Winchester's and hunting demons you have to know some things." Cordy said with a smile.

Xander shook his head in amazement they all had changed a lot since high school.

XXXXX

They all sat around Buffy's living room. Buffy watched Angel and Angel frowned and watched Cordy something wasn't right.

"So you two are the Winchester's?" Xander asked.

"Actually all four of us are Winchesters." Sam answered.

"Well we know that Faith is your sister." Wes answered.

Buffy turned to look at him. "She's what?"

"Ahhhhh didn't we mention that?" Wes ducked his head.

"No you didn't." Buffy glared at him.

Willow sat watching. "So how is Cordelia a Winchester then?" She asked softly.

Cordy turned and smiled at Sam. "Sam and I are married."

Angel was out of his seat and pinning Sam Winchester up against the wall his hand squeezing the younger man's throat.

TBC


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Faith put a stake to Angel's heart

"Put him down Angel, NOW!" Cordy screamed gun in hand protecting Sam and Faith just as Dean was doing.

Angel growled and tightened his hand. "You aren't his."

"Angel I don't want to kill you but I will. I won't let you kill any of my family."

Buffy went to the other side and grabbed hold of Angel's arm her heart breaking, it suddenly hit her that he wasn't the vampire she knew.

Angel dropped to the ground and walked away staring out of the window.

Cordy ran to Sam's side, she wrapped her arms around him kissing him gently. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

Sam looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure he isn't an ex?" He said with a laugh.

Cordy slapped him on the arm still smiling. Faith and Dean stood watching and protecting the two of them.

Wes looked around. "So.." He stuttered to a stop.

Angel turned and looked at Cordy, his heart had been shattered but there was no one else to blame but him.

"Are you happy?" Angel asked.

Cordy looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

The vampire looked down at Sam. "If you ever hurt her.." He growled.

"I love her." Sam said simply.

Faith and Dean looked at each other and made gagging motions.

Buffy sighed. "Ok first things first what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Faith nodded towards the LA group. "Same thing they are, we thought that you might need some extra hands."

Spike laughed. "The more the merrier." Wrapping his arm around Faith.

Dean and Sam watched carefully as Faith looked at him. "Look blondie I am way too much of a woman for you to handle."

She watched as Spike looked at Buffy and shook her head in disbelief.

Angel walked towards Cordy. "Can we talk, alone?" He asked.

Cordy nodded she kissed Sam and headed outside.

"Cordy there is something you need to know."

Cordy turned and looked at Angel. "What's that?"

"I love you." He said simply pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Sam opens the door just to check to make sure she is safe and sees her kissing Angel, the vampire she had risked so much for….

TBC


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight

Sam stood there and watches waiting to see what was going to happen, so much had happened in his life that he didn't jump to conclusions.

Cordy pulls away from the vampire she once considered her best, she glares at him pulls her arm back and punches him as hard as she could.

Angel bows forward in agony and covers his nose. "What did you do that for?" He mumbles through his hand.

Cordy places her hands on her hips and shakes her head in disbelief. "What do you mean why did I do that? You kissed me that's why."

Angel takes a deep breath and looks up at her. "Cordy I uhhh," he stutters. "I love you."

"What the…you have to be kidding me." Cordy pauses. "Angel you have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" His handsome face full of confusion.

"I'm not going to be your next Buffy!" She says simply.

"I don't think of you as Buffy." Angel replied quickly.

"No Angel what I mean is you tend to hold onto things. You can never move on unless you have no choice. If you had said something before I left something maybe something could have happened between us, but you didn't and I met and fell in love with Sam. You are punishing yourself for what you are Angel, you need to get over that or you are never going to be happy even after you get your redemption." With that Cordy turns around and sees Sam, she walks over to him and takes hold of his hand.

XXXX

Buffy watches as Cordy and Sam walk over to their family. Dean was smirking and Faith shaking her head grinning.

Spike had heard what Cordy had said to Angel, it was true of him as well. He had to let Buffy go, she didn't want him.

As soon as Angel walks in Buffy rushes to his side smiling up at him. He looks down at the woman who had loved once upon a time but did he have feelings for her now? He smiles sadly at her, Angel didn't know where he belonged.

"Look it's been a long night, we're booked into the motel just down the road we'll catch up tomorrow night?" Faith asked as she looked around.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll leave as well." Spike mutters as he leaves with the Winchester's.

Faith walks slowly so she and Spike are a little behind the others. "So you too huh?" She asks.

Spike turns to look at her. "What?"

"Buffy must have a pheromones that attracts vampires." Faith says softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike turns and walks away from her.

Faith shakes her head. "Buffy, Spike and Angel way to much Romeo, Juliet and a soap opera." With that she runs to catch up with the others.

Spike hears what Faith had said. "Why can't she love me." He whispers for the first time really feeling used by someone who he had least thought was a friend but since Angel had been here Buffy had ignored him completely.

The blonde vampire knew it wasn't intentional but she was so use to things revolving around her that at times forgot that everyone else had feelings as well.

XXXXX

The yellow-eyed demon smirked he knew when to team up and to get rid of two of the Winchester's would be perfect and then the happy couple would be his and he could watch the two of them go head to head and see which one killed the other.

TBC


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

Faith banged on Dean's door, they always left the love birds till last. It was sickening that they were still they adored each that much. Deep down she was happy, Faith still felt that she was missing that part inside of her that could love someone in a romantic way.

The door opened and Dean came out yawning but ready to go and fight the good fight. Together they both walked down to the next room and Dean hit it hard grinning at his sister as he did so.

They waited

and waited.

Nothing at all, no mumbles or laughing it was deadly quiet. Dean and Faith pulled out their guns and looked at each other. Faith nodded. Dean kicked in the door.

It was empty.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered pulling out his cell and dialling.

Faith stood their watching him impatiently.

"No connection." Dean dialled another number. "Nothing."

"Where the hell are they?" Faith muttered looking around. "We have to go and tell the others."

XXXXX

Angel's eyes hardened as he heard the story. He stood stalked to Dean and growled. "You lost my Cordy."

"She's not your anything, you lost that chance. She is our sister-in-law. Our family." Dean stared down Angel.

"Dean let's go. They're not going to help us. We work better alone anyway." Faith said taking hold of Dean's arm.

They all stood there and waited for Faith and Dean to leave.

"Do you think they are mixed up with all of this?" Buffy asked Angel.

Angel just shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to find Cordy on his own and maybe they could talk. Work things out between them without the rest of the Winchester clan.

Spike shook his head. "You're all blind; all they want is to find their family."

"We have to be careful." Buffy placed her hands on her hips.

"Well you can sit here and talk about it I'm going to help them." Spike turned and headed out. "Hey wait."

Faith and Dean stopped and turned around waiting. Their faces full of suspicion.

"What do you want Spike?" Faith asked.

"I want to help." Spike said simply.

"Why?" Dean didn't like this one bit.

"I need to get away from Buffy and the others. I'm not me around them." Spike stopped suddenly. "Oh bollocks." He turned to walk away.

"Ok Spike you can help." Faith said.

Spike grinned any excuse for killing was good for him.

XXXXX

Cordy woke it was pitch black she moved and there were walls around her. Wherever she was it was very small.

She screamed.

XXXXX

Sam awoke lying on muddy ground blue skies around him. Looking around it was a deserted village.

Where was he? Where were Cordy, Dean and Faith?

"Cordy!" He shouted the last thing he remembered was lying in bed with her.

TBC


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

Spike stood next to Dean and Faith as the older Winchester pounded on the door. His gaze turned to Faith she was definitely a different kind of slayer. She was the opposite of Buffy and now her focus was on a much larger picture and he liked that idea. Spike was amazed how he liked her even more for the description that Buffy and the others gave of her. It was obvious that she had changed a lot and it seemed to be when she found her family, her true family.

His gaze then slid across to Dean Winchester and Spike grinned he did like the arrogant human. In some ways they were very much alike and others they were completely different. Dean may come across as cocky, smug and self centred but the most important thing to him were his family.

Dean turned and looked at Faith worry clearly written across both their features. She nods to him and turns around to keep a watch out while Dean pulls lock picks from his pocket.

Spike shook his head in amusement these are the kind of heroes he really needed to spend time with. They were con men. Credit card fraud amongst other things. He knew that they had a problem with him because he was a vampire but after this maybe he could have earned their trust. He couldn't stay here and continue to be Buffy's lapdog; ever since Angel had come back Buffy had ignored him and did everything to get his sire's attention. It hadn't worked; Angel was in love with Cordy who was now married to someone else.

The bleached blonde vampire shook his head and smiled to himself when had he wandered into a soap opera. He turned as the door opened and followed the two Winchester's.

Faith looked around the room, it was empty but their weapons were still there this was not a good sign. Dean pulled out his cell phone speed dialled Sam and waited. His face got more worried as he tried Cordy's number.

"Nothing." He muttered turning to his sister.

"Let's go and see the Scoobies." Spike said as they turned to him. "The more eyes and research we do the quicker we can find them."

Dean and Faith nodded in agreement they would do whatever they had to find out where Sam and Cordy were.

XXXXX

Angel stood glaring at Dean. Faith and Spike were off to one side watching the older vampire carefully if he tried anything they would stop him. Spike had made a promise to help the Winchester's they could be his way out of here but still manage to find evil of the world that wouldn't affect his chip.

Buffy frowned as she watched Angel why couldn't he see that they were perfect together or they would be if he gave them a chance. Her eyes fell on Spike she still felt an attraction to him but he was only second place but something had changed in him as well. He no longer looked at her, made disgusting comments. He seemed much more focus and more intense. She noticed how he was standing closer to Dean and Faith.

"You lost her." Angel shouted.

"If you aren't going to be of any help shut the hell up." Faith muttered and turning to Buffy. "B can't you muzzle him or something?"

Angel took a step forward, so did Spike before Dean could do anything.

"What are you doing Spike?" Angel growled at his Childe.

"You've got to go through me to get to any of the Winchester's." He told him smugly.

"What are you doing Spike?" Buffy whispered confused by these turn of events.

"I told them I'll help and that is what I plan to do." Spike turned and looked back at Angel. "Let go of your ego this is not about your feelings and how you messed things up and lost the person you love. Let it go, if we don't work together they both could die. You may not care about Sam but if the cheerleader finds out you did nothing to help and just hindered she's never going to forgive you." Spike stopped and looked around as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"You may care about her Angel but Sam is my brother, she is my sister-in-law. They are OUR family. If you're not going to help we'll do it ourselves just like always." Dean turned to head out Faith and Spike close on his heels.

Wes elbowed Angel and looked at him. The dark haired vampire shook his head.

"I want her back safe and all I wanted was for to be happy. I just always thought it was going to be with me. We'll help." Angel turned to look at Buffy and waited.

Buffy could feel her heart break with trying to hold onto the past she lost both Angel and Spike. "We're in." She said softly pushing her emotions to the side.

XXXXX

Cordy woke up in the pitch black she could feel dirt beneath her cheek. Quickly she scrambled to her feet. Checking quickly over her body realising that she had no weapons. Her cell phone was charging up in the hotel room. Taking deep breaths to control her fear.

"Sam, Dean, Faith." She shouted as loudly as she could.

When no one came the feeling of being alone nearly overwhelmed her. It had been a very long time since she had felt this alone. When she travelled with the Winchester's they were always together. The last thing she remembered was being in bed with Sam, she hoped that he was ok and somewhere safe with Dean and Faith.

Cordy could see the edge of the door reaching out she grabbed hold of the handle, twisted it and pushed it as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge. She needed to find out where she was. She started on one side of the door and made her way carefully around the small room. Frowning she could feel the wooden slats, gently kicking anything away by her feet until she made it back round to the door again. With light shining through small areas all around her she was in some kind of shed. Where and who was out there she had no idea.

Cordy sat back against the far wall staring at the door and waited there was nothing else she could do.

XXXXX

"Sam?" A feminine voice called out.

Sam turned shock on his handsome face. "Ava?

TBC


	11. Eleven

N/B sorry about the very long delay. At first I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go. Then I was working full-time, and studied full-time. That was when my health crapped out. As well as starting new stories, I am slowly completing old ones. I have used some elements of conversation out of the SPN episodes. It follows some of the storylines, but I have also made up elements. Once again I am so very sorry for the delay. Now, onto the story. You can find me on Twitter and Facebook as wereleopard58

Chapter Eleven

Sam couldn't believe it was actually Ava. 'Are you ok?' He asked.

Ava wiped away the tears, and shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know, what the hell is going on Sam?'

'I don't know either. Have you seen anyone else?' Sam asked. If Ava was here, there was a very good chance, Cordy was.

'No, you're the first person I've seen. Are you looking for someone?' Ava reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah, I think my wife could be here.' Sam replied as he looked around.

Ava's eyes widened. 'You're married? One minute I was at home sorting out invites for my own wedding. Then the next thing I knew I woke up here.' The tears started to fall again.

'Don't worry Ava. We'll get out of here, my family won't give up?'

'You're brother; do you think he will find us?'

'My brother and sister.' Sam laughed at the look on her face. 'A lot of things have happened.'

'Like you finding a sister and getting married?'

'Yep, exactly like that. Let's take a look around, the two of us are here, there are bound to be more.'

'Are you sure about the Sam?'

'Uh no, but what do we have to lose?' Sam questioned her.

'Nothing I guess.' Ave muttered sounding doubtful.

XXXXX

Cordy stared at the door of the shed. She could see a figure of someone outside. If only she had a weapon, or something that she could use as well. There was nothing around her at all.

The door was pulled open; Cordy winced as the sun shone in her eyes. She raised her hand to cover them until they became used to the brightness.

'Who are you?' An unfamiliar male voice asked.

When Cordy felt as if she would be able to see now, she moved her hand away. Her eyes still flinched a little, but she could actually see him.

'Cordelia Winchester.'

'Hello Cordelia, I'm Jake Talley.' He held out a hand.

As Cordelia was pulled to her feet, and then out into the sunshine she could see that he was dressed in military fatigues.

'Do you know where we are?' Cordy asked as she looked around.

Jake shook his head. 'No idea, I was in Afghanistan. We are definitely not there now.'

'I was in Sunnydale.' Cordy saw the confused look on his face. 'It doesn't matter.'

'I guess we should take a look around and see if we can find anyone.' Jake tried to give her a reassuring smile.

XXXXX

Dean paced while his cell phone was at his ear. 'Bobby, I need your help. Sam and Cordy have vanished. I mean they have vanished. Weapons and everything still in their room, the only things that weren't there were them. Ellen's with you, cool you guys go down this way. If we get any news, I'll call, and if you…' Dean smiled. 'Thanks Bobby, yeah you'd better bring it with you, see you guys soon.'

Faith felt a little better knowing that Bobby and Ellen were now on the case as well.

'We will find them.' She muttered determinedly.

'Yes, we will.' Dean pulled his sister into a hug. He had no idea what he would have done if he were here by himself. 'Bobby's going to bring the colt with him. We may need it.'

XXXXX

Jake held out his hand for Cordy to stop for a moment. She turned her head to listen and could hear voices coming from inside the house. The two of them slowly made their way to the building. She couldn't help, but smile when she saw the salt. Her heart started to beat a little faster, Cordy really hoped that this meant Sam was here. Jake opened the door and they walked quietly to the room where the noise was coming from. Once they reached it Jake turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Stood there was a group of people, in their hands was whatever things they could grab to protect themselves.

'Sam.' Cordy rushed through the door, and past Jake. He tried to stop her, but she was already in the room and in the arms of one of the men.

'Cordy.' Sam whispered. He held his wife tight against his chest.

Jake walked over to them and looked at her. 'So I guess you know him then?'

'This is my husband Sam Winchester.' Cordy smiled up at the man she loved. 'Sam this is Jake Talley, he found me in a locked shed.'

'So this is your wife?' Ava questioned as she walked over. This curvy elegant looking brunette was not the image she had in her mind when she thought of the wife.

Cordy glared at the other woman for what sounded like an insult.

'Cordy, this is Ava Wilson, and this is Andy Gallagher. Over there is Lily Baker.'

Cordy smiled at them. 'You've mentioned Ava and Andy, but Lily is a new name.'

'It's the first time I've met her. Everyone this beautiful woman is my wife Cordelia Winchester, and Jake Talley?' Sam waited for the man to nod. 'I am so glad that we found each other. I was so worried about you.'

'Technically we found you, and I was worried as well.' Cordy looked around at everyone. 'So what's the plan?'

'If only we could get a message to Dean or Faith.' Sam muttered. 'They are my brother and sister.' He explained when he saw the blank looks.

'I might be able to help with that.' Andy grinned at them. '..I've been practicing, training my brain. Like meditation, right. So now it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too, like anything I want. It's like bam - people they see it. This one guy I know, total dick. I use it on him... gay porn. All hours of the day. It's just like; you should've seen the look on his face.'

Lily just shook her head. 'I wished I had an ability like that.' She kept herself a little bit away from everyone else.

'What's your ability?' Cordy asked.

'I have a death touch.' Lily looked around and realised that she would have to explain. 'I can give someone a cardiac arrest by just touching them. I accidently did that to my girlfriend.'

Cordy turned to Sam; she had no idea what to say to that. 'Do you have any idea where we are?' She asked her husband and she tried to move the conversation away from Lily.

'I think I do, the bell is what made me realise it.' Sam began to talk.

'Don't keep us in suspense, get on with it.' Cordy urged him on.

'We're in a place called Cold Oak, it's in South Dakota. It's one of states most infamous haunted towns. This town was so haunted that everyone who lived here left.'

'Just great.' Cordy muttered.

Andy stared at Sam for a minute. 'Would your brother know the name of the town if he saw an image of the bell?'

'He might not, but he would know some people that probably could, why?'

'I can send images, and if I sent some to Dean, he'd be able to figure out where we are, right?' Andy looked around at the others.

'Well, we don't have a lot of other options. I say go for it.' Jake tells them.

'I guess.' Lily whispers from her corner.

XXXXX

Bobby and Ellen had managed to reach them; they now needed to make a plan on how to find Sam and Cordy. Dean suddenly clutched at his head as images flashed through them. Faith grabbed hold of him as he wobbled on his legs.

'Dean, what the hell is going on?' Faith growled terrified that she was going to lose both brothers, and sister-in-law.

The images stopped as soon as they started. Dean looked around at everyone and saw the worried look on all of their faces.

'I'm fine.' He noticed Faith's face get angrier. 'I'm fine now. I saw a picture of Sam, Cordy and Andy Gallagher. Then there was a deserted town, and a bell with a pattern on it.' Dean thought back over those images in case he had missed something.

Bobby stared at the young man he considered a son. 'What was on the bell?'

Dean closed his eyes, he frowned as he concentrated. 'It's a tree.'

'Let me just check on a couple of things. I think I might know where that is.' Bobby rushed off to the computer.

'So you think somehow Sam sent these images?' Ellen asked it seemed a little suspicious to her.

'We don't have a lot of choices now, do we?' Faith smiled grimly and shrugged her shoulders.

'No we really don't.' Ellen agreed.

XXXXX

'I hope Dean understood.' Cordy mumbled as she finally succumbed to sleep wrapped up in Sam's arms. He was close behind her.

Lily opened her eyes and looked around. The rest of the group's eyes were closed and their breathing was steady. She hoped that it meant they were asleep. She carefully got to her feet and snuck out.

XXXXX

Bobby turned and grinned at them. 'They're at Cold Oak, South Dakota.'

'What's so special about this place?' Dean asked.

'This town was so haunted that everyone who lived there upped and left.' Bobby told them.

'Just perfect, absolutely perfect.' Dean muttered sarcastically.

XXXXX

Sam looked around, he was no longer in the house but outside by the bell. He could feel that this was a dream state. His body was still wrapped around Cordy in the house.

'Hello Sam.' Azazel smirked as he walked from behind the bell. His yellow eyes shone brightly against the night.

'What do you want?' Sam snarled.

'Don't want you to know why you are here?'

'Why are we here?' Any extra info helped no matter how or where he got it from.

He sauntered towards Sam. 'All of my children are here to fight. You will fight each other, and the sole survivor will lead my army. I always had my heart set on you Sammy, with your family's background, you're the perfect choice. I can't wait to see you and your gorgeous wife go at it, a fight to the death. How hot would that be?' His eyes had glazed over for a moment before they focused back in on Sam. 'Some things did get in the way though, you weren't meant to leave the family business. I had to get you back somehow, so the first thing I had to do was get rid of that beautiful girl of yours, Jessica, right?'

Sam yelled angrily and tried to rush him. Azazel just disappeared and then appeared over by a tree. 'You son of a bitch.'

'Let's go somewhere else.' The yellow-eyed demon waved his hand and they were suddenly in a nursery. Azazel was stood over a crib; slowly he dripped blood into the baby's mouth.

Sam knew where he was. He was home, and this was the night his mother died. The door to the room opened, and there stood Mary Winchester.

'Mom, get out.' Sam shouted even though he knew it wasn't real he couldn't help it. Then he froze as Azazel and his mother looked at each other. She recognised him. Where had they met before?

Before Sam could ask any questions, he woke up as he shouted his mother's name again.

'Sam.' Cordy called to him.

He took a few deep breaths. 'I'm fine, just a nightmare. Sorry, if I woke everyone…' Sam looked around. 'Where's Lily?'

They all got to their feet and started a search for her. Cordy screamed as she finally found her. The others rushed to her side, and there was Lily hung from the town windmill.

'Oh my god.' Cordy turned and buried her head in Sam's chest.

'We'd better, where's Ava?' He noticed that she wasn't with them.

'I'll go and check by the bell and that area.' Jake ran off before anyone could stop him.

'I'll start on the house; she was there when Sam woke up.' Andy smiled.

'Be careful, we'll be right behind you.' Sam told him. He just wanted to make sure that Cordy was okay before they did anything else.

'Sure thing.' Andy saluted him and went back towards the building they had stayed in.

XXXXX

Andy wandered from room to room looking for their missing comrade. That was when he found her. He watched Ava break the salt barrier at on one of the window sills. That was when he knew she was the one that killed Lily; he turned to run but was attacked by a demon. He managed to send some images to Sam before he died.

Ava watched for a moment longer, and then she took a deep breath. Tears fell from her eyes, and then she screamed.

XXXXX

Sam suddenly stops and stumbled a little as images attack his mind.

'Sam, are you all right?' Cordy asked her husband.

'I'm fine.' He turned to look at her. 'I need you to stay here for a few minutes while I check something out.'

'Sam...' Cordy warned him, she knew that something was obviously wrong.

'Please just for a few minutes, and then you can come in. Just be really quiet.' Sam asked.

'Ok, but only a couple of minutes and no more.

Sam kissed her, and then headed into the house. He ran as he heard Ava's scream. As soon as he walked in he stared down at Andy's body. His face contorted in horror. He slowly moved his gaze to the other occupant in the room. Ava. That was when out of the corner of his eye he saw the salt barrier broken.

'What happened?'

'I don't know.' Ava sobbed. 'I came in here and he was being attacked.'

'Why did you kill him? Why Lily?' Sam couldn't believe that this was the same woman he had met. The woman that travelled to save the life of a man she had never met.

The tears dried up and she smirked at him. 'I've been here for months. This 'gifted' people arrived. I had no idea what was going on, then one night he came to me in a dream. He told me I had to kill them. There could only be one survivor. As each one, came they all saw me as helpless. They were so easy to take out.' Ava explained as she strutted around. 'That was when my new gift appeared.' Suddenly in the window with the broken barrier appeared a demon. 'At first I wanted to go home, but after a few deaths I began to really enjoy it. I loved all that power, and being able to extinguish someone's life. Oh Sam, it's the best drug ever.'

Sam could no longer see the woman he had met. This monster had taken her place. He was amazed that Ava could control demons; it was an Acheri demon, lower level but still a demon.

'Ava you don't need to do this, we can work together and get out of here.'

'If I wanted out of here I would have left. I would have let Lily leave, but I didn't she had to die. You all have to die.' Ava turned to the demon.

Sam knew what was coming next. There was nothing he could do. He had no weapons. Sam closed his eyes and thought about his family, his beautiful wife.

XXXXX

Cordy carefully snuck into the house and listened to the conversation. She knew that Sam told her to wait, but she couldn't. That was when she heard it all. Cordy looked down and an iron fire poker was leant against the wall. She grabbed it and shoved it through Ava's chest before she could send the demon to kill Sam.'

XXXXX

Dean, Faith, Spike, Bobby and Ellen finally arrived at Cold Oak. It had taken them a little while to persuade Angel so stay with Buffy. They had to make sure that she had as much manpower as she could.

Dean made sure that he had the mystical colt loaded and ready. That was when they saw them, Cordy and Sam. He couldn't help but smile. They were alive.

XXXXX

Cordy grinned when she saw them all. She sped up a little. As soon as she was in their huddle she was going to feel safer. Cordy turned to look at her husband to tell him to hurry up that was when she saw Jake.

'Sam!' She screamed.

XXXXX

Dean yelled out his brother's name, but he knew it was too late.

XXXXX

Jake held the knife and plunged it down. There was a flash of black in front of him. When he looked up Sam stood in front of him. When he looked down there was a blonde man on the floor with Jake's knife stuck in his back.

XXXXX

Sam reached out before Jake could do anything else and snapped his neck. Jake crumpled to the floor dead.

'Spike.' The younger Winchester brother knelt down beside the vampire.

'Will you pull out the bloody knife, you wanker.' Spike gripped.

Sam grabbed the handle and pulled.

XXXXX

Dean reacted automatically as soon as he saw the yellow-eyed demon. His arm was raised and he had pulled the trigger without thinking about it.

XXXXX

Sam, Cordy, and Spike turn just in time to see Azazel fall to the ground with a bullet hole between the eyes.

'That was anti-climactic.' Spike muttered and winced when Cordy hit him.

'It's not over yet, we still have another battle.' Sam reminded him.

XXXXX

Once they arrived back in Sunnydale Dean gave the gun to Spike. 'Go and find them. You can do it quicker than us.'

XXXXX

Angel fought to try and reach Buffy, but he knew he wasn't going to make it.

Buffy struggled with the hand that was wrapped around her throat. It began to squeeze. No matter what she tried to do there was no escape for her. They were going to lose, everything was doomed. The world around her started to go black. Then a shot echoed around them and she was dropped to the ground. Buffy took in gasping breaths. Everything around her slowly came back into focus. On the ground next to her dead was the First Evil. She looked up and watched as Spike smirked at her, a gun in his hand.

The floor around them began to tremble.

'Get out.' Buffy shouted.

XXXXX

They vehicles all final stopped and everyone climbed out and stared into a crater that once had been Sunnydale.

Cordy walked over to Angel and smiled at him. 'You take care of yourself big guy. You keep fighting that good fight.' She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She then went to each member of the fang gang and held them as well. 'Take care all of you.'

'You too Princess.' Doyle smiled at her.

'You could come back with us Cordy. I'm still in love with you.' Angel made sure that he ignored Buffy's hurt expression.

'You'll find someone Angel, and when you do, don't hold back. That person isn't me, I have my life now. I'm a hunter.' Cordy turned and walked back over to Sam.

Buffy walked over to whom she had always thought of as her vampire. 'What about us Angel? You were supposed to love me.'

'I do love you Buffy, a part of my always will. I'm not in love with you.' Angel explained and watched her eyes fill up with pain.

Buffy turned and headed straight to Spike, who held up his hand. 'You can't keep doing this to me.'

'Doing what?' Buffy asked.

'I'm suddenly good enough because broody boy doesn't want you. That's not fair on me. I need to get away from this, from you.' He turned and walked over to the Winchester's. 'I don't suppose I can travel with you guys for a little bit?'

They all grinned at each other. 'Sure Spike, you saved my life you can come along.' Sam offered.

Angel watched the woman he loved leave. It had been his fault that he lost her. He wanted to bury his pain in Buffy, use her to feel better, but that wasn't fair on her.

Buffy watched as two vampires walked away from her. She was once again alone.

XXXXX

It was a year later and Spike pulled Faith into his arms and kissed her. Dean walked in and groaned. 'Oh god, you're getting as bad as Sam and Cordy. Why me?' He asked himself as he walked out of the room.

The End


End file.
